


Power struggles come in threes

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: One Bruce is a handful but two Bruce Waynes? Exactly how is Dick going to deal with this?





	Power struggles come in threes

What exactly was Dick supposed to do about this situation? This sort of thing was usually out of Gotham’s usual thing. Way out of his jurisdiction. This sort of thing was more of a League problem but it was on their doorstep and the way things were it would have to be handled in house.

Bats only, and by Bats only Dick meant that only Batman or men who had been Batman could deal with this problem.

“Hello Bruce.” He said to the man in the study. Behind him was also Bruce Wayne. “This is kind of awkward isn’t it? Did you enjoy the talk with Alfred?” It was hard not to take him in. Bruce had trained him to be an investigator and even when he was not working at it that was what he was.

That was why he noticed everything about the younger man in the study. The way he sat, the way he watched the. The small movements of his fingers. Especially the look in his eyes. Dick knew exactly what was in that room.

Younger Bruce yet but this was also Batman. Early years most likely. Maybe the first two years in. he had that same energy he had noticed when he was Robin. He had that same intensity about him and all the rough edges that had started to smooth out when he was Dick.

“It’s good to see Alfred.” The younger Bruce said as he watched Dick. He pretended to ignore Bruce who was silent behind Dick but Dick knew that he saw him. He knew that he was taking him in as well. “He hasn’t changed.”

“I don’t know about that.” Dick laughed. “I think his tongue has gotten sharper over the years.”

“Really?” Bruce was looking at his older self as he spoke. “I guess you would know since you’ve really installed yourself here. Partner.” He seemed to be tasting the words. “I never dreamed of a such a thing but everywhere I look I see the evidence of others.” He was ignoring Dick now. “What happened?”

“He found me.” Bruce was shouldering him aside so he could speak to himself. “That however is none of your concern.”

“It is when you’re so close. I really don’t understand.” Both of the Bruce’s were face to face. Dick had to smile at the way his Bruce was trying to hide his annoyance. The grey in his hair, faint lines of his face as he looked at his much younger self. Most of the annoyance had to be a bit of jealousy. Just a bit. “But he’s beautiful.” Younger Bruce said as he looked over at him. “You’re lucky.”

“I know that.” Bruce was quick to answer. “We’re partners, equals and he understands the mission and Gotham just as well as we do. He’s even better.”

“That’s something I can’t understand. I really can’t see us long term but here you are.” Bruce’s younger eyes were boring a hole into him. “Not bad at all.”

X

“He has got to go as soon as possible.” Bruce murmured against Dick’s neck. They were sitting in Bruce’s huge bed against the headboard. Bruce was against the headboard but Dick was in his lap as Bruce’s hands went wandering and his lips pressed against his neck and sucked occasionally.

“Of course he does.” Dick murmured as softly as he could. He was used to shop talk in bed. Bruce’s mind was always going. Hell his was too most of the time. Sometimes while taking comfort from each other pieces slid into place sometimes.

However that was not all of it really. They simply could not ask the league for help. The matter of Bruce Wayne’s identify was something very private. They could always dust out an old suit or something but Dick wanted to avoid that. He knew that Bruce wanted to avoid that too.

But Bruce also seemed to have more fun on his mind with the way his hands kept slipping down Dick’s chest. Not touching anywhere really important or sensitive but he was teasing and that was what was important. Dick was enjoying it on principle.

He loved the way that Bruce’s calloused hands would rub over his skin. The way the older man would touch and tease him. The way he would target Dick’s sensitive spots. The way that he would go after Dick’s sensitive areas until he squirmed. The way he was always determined to wring everything out of Dick.

“Are you teasing me?” He murmured as he tilted his head up. he squirmed away from the lips at his neck so he could arrange himself to kiss Bruce’s chin. “I thought you wouldn’t want to do it tonight.” He whispered. “Guest and all.”

“Guest be damned.” Bruce hissed as his hand finally dipped enough to cup Dick through his shorts. “We rarely have enough time as it is.”

“So I’m getting some tonight huh?” Dick laughed as he turned over. His hands went around Bruce’s neck as the man’s hands settled around his waist. He smiled as he settled in Bruce’s lap. “I didn’t even have to turn the pillow to yes this time.”

“Brat.” Bruce murmured against his throat. Dick laughed in response before he shuddered at the warm hand that went sweeping up his back. “Cocky brat.”

“I’m getting some without having to beg or seduce you. I’m allowed to gloat.” Dick groaned as Bruce slipped one hand down the back of his pants to cup his ass. The other big hand was settled on Dick’s hip keeping him in place and steady. “And somebody’s eager for it right now aren’t they?”

Dick had a few guesses to why Bruce was so ready to go. He could tease and rile up Bruce, or he could sit there and enjoy it. Bruce in attack mode was a rare thing so he should enjoy it when it came. Of course Bruce in severe attack mode he could count on one hand but he fondly remembered every time. Even when moving the next day had been difficult.

“He really got to you didn’t he?” He laughed to receive a pinch on his ass. “Hey! Come on don’t be like that.” He rocked his hips, grinded against Bruce. “I’m here with you. It’s always you Bruce. Don’t be a Dick now, just get your Dick.” He finished with his lips twitching. “Get it? Get your Dick?” he laughed as he removed a hand from Bruce’s neck to reach back and grope Bruce through his shorts.

Bruce was half hard but he was getting somewhere. This was the perfect time to take him into his mouth. Bruce at full erection was always hard to manage so if Dick wanted to get his mouth full of cock and not end up dying he had to pick and choose wisely.

“You need preparation.” Bruce said and Dick had to laugh as he found himself being flipped over. “I know what you want.” Bruce murmured as he allowed Dick to pull back. “So why don’t you have some fun until you’re ready?”

“Don’t you mean until you’re ready?” Dick shot back as he moved to sit on Bruce’s stomach. Bruce was rifling through the compartment at the top of the headboard while Dick felt him up through his shorts. “Hi there.” He teased before he leaned down so he was face to face with the bulge. “It’s been a while.”

“It’s be longer the more you talk.” Bruce said and Dick rolled his eyes. He tapped Bruce’s legs as a hint and the man lifted up enough for Dick to shove his shorts down and off. He crawled down further and grasped Bruce’s cock in both his hands.

“Good point.” He said before he gave Bruce a long lick. He could taste the soap from their shower earlier. Bruce’s taste was lurking under it but Dick knew he would have to work hard to get it. It was fine with him. He was a dedicated worker after all.

“That’s good.” Bruce sighed as his hand cupped Dick’s ass. “But you can only have so much time to play around Dick.” He warned. Dick ignored his and wiggled his hips as he sucked the tip of Bruce’s cock into his mouth. From there his rhythm was slow. He sucked at the tip, released the head from his mouth before he returned to tease.

He held Bruce’s cock steady in his hands one hand gripping the base of Bruce’s thick cock and the other slowly pumping him as Dick sucked and teased the head.

In no time the head was covered in his saliva and Bruce’s precum. Bruce was still half hard but he was responding, twitching in interest at every deep suck from Dick. He relaxed his mouth as he began to bob. Sucking Bruce’s cock deeper into his mouth and his throat. His hand moved slower the more he took in.

When he had to remove one of his hands because his lips had met it he got a groan from Bruce as he tugged off Dick’s shorts. Bruce’s hands were fast to return to Dick’s ass, teasing and groping even as Dick heard the sound of the bottle of lube opening.

He had just reached his other hand as Bruce’s cock twitched in his throat when one of Bruce’s fingers slick with lube breeched him. Dick stilled at the intrusion fighting back shudders at Bruce’s experienced finger. A groaned escaped him and he had to pull back as Bruce’s cock took more and more interest filling his mouth.

He was pulling off of Bruce’s cock a wet gasp escaping him just as two slick fingers plunged into him when the bedroom door opened.

“Now this is a pretty sight.” Younger Bruce purred from the door. Dick was unsurprised that he had managed to unlock the door but he was cursing the man’s timing. “Mind if I join?”

X

Dick was going to admit something. He had thought that it was going to turn into a fight. He had quickly huddled under the blanket his cock hard and his ass slick from the lube and cursed his life. He had expected his Bruce to leap off the bed at being interrupted.

But maybe he gave his Bruce too much of a hard time because the only thing he had done was sit up and hug Dick to him as he watched the intruder. “Let you join?” He had finally scoffed one arm around Dick. “You really think you can handle this?”

“Excuse me?” Dick squawked. “Is this really coming down to a pissing contest?” He knew the two Bruces did not like each other but this was fucking crazy.

“No one is taking it that far.” The younger Bruce had come to the end of their bed and his gaze was hungry as he stared Dick down. “But you have to admit you might have some questions of your own.”

“I’ve always wondered if you were always an asshole and now I have my answer.” Dick let the blanket drop as he sighed. “Are you two seriously thinking of competing against each other?”

“Not really. I’m just curious.” Younger Bruce was kneeling on the bed now reaching for Dick. “There’s something about you.”

“You’re cute.” Dick told the younger Bruce. “But my Bruce is right. You really think you can handle me? You’re the same person. You’re both Batman but he has years of knowing me in more ways than one.” Dick smiled. “But you aren’t wrong about something.”

His Bruce sighed even as he let Dick pull away a bit. That was the thing about being partners. They read each other so well. Even without them being on the field together every day.

There had been something intriguing him since he had seen this Bruce. Something in his head since the man had looked at him and kept eating him alive.

Some things in their history could never change and should never be changed but that did not stop Dick from having a few fantasies. Bruce enjoyed them too. Officer Grayson and reckless Billionaire never got old after all. But what if their roles were reversed for a little bit? Not Robin and Batman but mentor Dick and well… Bruce.

“Huh?” Was all the younger man was able to get out before Dick pounced. It was a younger Bruce yet but Bruce had trained him. Through training Dick, Bruce had learned a lot about the holes in his own defences. The thing about this Bruce was that he still had those holes so he was easy to take down. He was easy to pin down.

“I admit.” Dick purred as he sat astride the younger man’s chest his hand keeping Bruce’s hands above his head on the bed. “I’ve always wondered if I would be able to eat the brat you up. I’m glad for the opportunity.”  He glanced at Bruce to make certain his partner was fine. “You okay Bruce?”

“I better not be left out.” Bruce warned.

X

“Same ridiculously big cock.” Dick panted as he pulled off of sucking younger Bruce. He ducked his head when his Bruce twisted his two fingers inside of him. “Oh god.” He panted against the younger Bruce’s hip. “More." he begged as he rocked his hips back.

“Get back to it.” His Bruce chuckled. His fingers pulled back before they thrusted deep once more and twisted inside of him. Dick trembled and his cock leaked onto the bedsheet. “Don’t cum.” Bruce warned.

Hands cupped his head and Dick went with the touch. He smiled up at the man watching him before he ducked his head to suck the tip of Bruce’s cock once more. Slick with himself and Bruce’s precum. He bobbed his way down until halfway down before he gagged. It was just too thick to really get any further.

“Don’t cum.” Dick gasped wetly against the cock he had been sucking. “Shouldn’t you be saying that to him?”

“Good point.” Bruce said before the two fingers turned to three. Dick gasped and rocked back against Bruce’s fingers as his head swam. “But it still applies to you.”

“He’s right you know.” Younger Bruce tugged him up with a groan. “Just hold on a little longer he said before his hands were in Dick’s hair and his lips were on his for a kiss. Deep and hungry. It carried the possessiveness that Bruce had normally but it was different as well.

All too easily Dick was able to squirm closer move his hand to Bruce’s face so he could take over the kiss, giving younger Bruce every opportunity to feel Dick and to taste himself.

“How are we going to do this?” Bruce asked them when Dick allowed the younger Bruce to pull back from the kiss. His face was flushed his lips wet. “Dick?”

“If I ride him.” Dick murmured as he settled on younger Bruce’s lap. “I can’t take care of you properly.” He peeked over his shoulder at his Bruce. “I don’t want you unsatisfied as you wait for your turn.”

“Hands and knees again then." His Bruce turned towards the head of the bed. “You can play as much as you want as he fucks you.”

“So nice.” Younger Bruce gritted as he sank his teeth into Dick’s shoulder. “You sure about letting me go first?”

“I’m positive that it won’t change anything.” His Bruce sat back against the headboard and gave himself two full strokes before he motioned for Dick to come over. “Come Dick.”

“Roger.” Dick teased as he pulled away from the younger Bruce. He moved between Bruce’s legs and lowered his shoulders and upper body enough that he would be comfortable. He waved his hips invitingly even as he licked a teasing stripe up Bruce’s cock. “Come get it.” He teased.

“Brat.” His Bruce murmured and Dick laughed. His laughter turned to a moan at the hot hands on his ass. That trailed off to a gasp as he was gently pried open and he felt Bruce push against him.

He had to moan at the first push in. He held onto Bruce’s cock as the younger Bruce pushed slowly inside of him. He filled him up as he pushed him. It was almost hard to breathe.

He gave Dick enough time to get settled. Enough time to accept the fullness before he began to move. He had the fierce energy of a younger man. The relentless power that Dick suspected came from being Batman but he did not know all of Dick’s weak spots and that was how he knew he could win.

He did not know Dick but Dick knew Bruce.

The moment he was settled enough be resumed teasing his Bruce. Long swipes with his tongue, suckling the head and licking away the precum that seeped from the tip. All while he rocked and met younger Bruce’s thrusts and began to make his own rhythm.

Dick’s body had an effect on him he could tell. He pushed back, rocked and rode Bruce’s cock all while he attended to his own Bruce. He was not trying too hard on his own Bruce because he knew that Bruce wanted to fuck him.

However the hands tight on his hips was telling him a story of their own. Dick’s cock was hard between his legs. He had no clue who would cum first but he did know that he would make this Bruce cum.

He clenched tight around him. Met his thrusts and made Bruce take a few thrusts from Dick himself. he knew he had him when he switched from taking Bruce’s cock deep to only riding halfway of the length. When he slammed back and took Bruce’s cock deep he was rewarded with a strangled moan and hands clenching on his sides.

“Good brat.” His Bruce praised as Dick pulled off of sucking the tip of his cock.

“God damn it.” Younger Bruce weakly moaned as he emptied himself into Dick’s body. “That’s unlike anything I’ve experienced.”

“Thanks.” Dick preened.

“I told you.” Bruce sighed as he sat up. “I hope that answered some questions for you now that you let this seductive brat.” His fingers trailed over Dick’s body and he preened. “Eat you alive.”

“Don’t be like that Bruce.” Dick purred as he moved up Bruce’s body. He sighed at the big hands that settled at his hips. He heard the other Bruce lying down but he ignored it in favour of looking at his Bruce. “Aren’t you going to eat me up right now?”

“Damn right.” Bruce’s cock was rubbing at him, big, slick and ready. Dick bit his lip as he leaned up to position himself. he was open enough, wet enough from younger Bruce but somehow he still had to struggle to get past the head anyway. A low hiss escaped him as he sank down. “You made me wait a long time.” Bruce said softly.

“But I’m here now.” Dick smiled as he cradled Bruce’s face. He ruffled Bruce’s hair and laughed at the way the older man wrinkled his nose in distaste at Dick’s playing. “I’m right here.” Dick said softly. “I love you Bruce.”

“You’re mine Dick.” Bruce’s eyes were so warm. “I love you.”

“I know you do.” He knew the words were never easy. The hands on his hips were stroking warm streaks throughout his body. “I know you do.” When he leaned to kiss Bruce he began to move, a slow grind that did not send him anywhere but brought him closer to Bruce. Allowed him to rub his cock against Bruce’s stomach.

Bruce let him get away with that before he hauled Dick closer and they were falling. Dick’s back hit the bed and Bruce was pulling away. He leaned up enough yanked Dick’s legs high up and he began to move. The first few thrusts stole his breath.

Bruce was stroking him deep and he had gone into a rhythm that he knew he knew Dick could not resist. His cock bounced against his stomach and he cried out with each thrust. His cock was slapping against his stomach from Bruce’s thrusts a wet sound escaping each time.

He was on edge. He had been on edge from the first fuck but now that Bruce was going all out with no mercy he was really close.

But the moment that he was going to cum Bruce pulled out. Dick gasped in protest before he found himself being turned over and his hips being raised. That was his only warning before Bruce was on him and back inside of him. This time the pace was different.

Bruce was on edge himself and desperate to cum. It was in the feel of his hands, his rough thrusts and the kisses pressed to Dick’s neck and his back. Dick moaned with each thrust and met them with rolls of his own hips.

He was gasping when Bruce’s hand moved under him to tease his slit. When he bucked into Bruce’s grip and started to cum he slumped forward. Bruce’s pace slowed but he was grinding into Dick on the edge himself.

Dick gasped into the sheets as he bunched some of it with his hands as he rocked back against Bruce. Riding out his own orgasm and helping Bruce to his. He shuddered when Bruce’s hand on his hip tightened and he moaned above Dick before he began to cum.

Sweaty, exhausted and pleased Dick remembered their guest. He was watching them, naked and flushed himself his eyes wide. Dick sent him a cocky wink.

X

“You won’t tell me anything else about this and him.” His younger self said as they worked on the machine. “You won’t let me find him faster?”

“You would understand if you knew the full story.” Bruce instructed his younger self. “Faster is not better. It does not mean wiser.”

“So maybe its better if I don’t recall these events.” The man frowned. “But I don’t want to forget that.”

“Clinging onto the memory would be just as frustrating.” Bruce pointed out dryly. “You have a long time to wait.” He raised the eraser at his counterpart and nodded when the man sighed and took it. “It’s for the best.”

“Says you.” His younger self muttered. “But I don’t want to mess things up. I want him for myself so I’ll give in. This time.” He glared at Bruce before he turned on the eraser.

“If you knew you would understand in time.” Bruce told his younger self after the man fell quiet and slumped onto the table. He moved around it setting up the instruments so that he could send the man back home. “But for now, this world can only handle one Bruce Wayne so go home and wait for your Robin. If any of this comes back to you in a dream. I hope you’ll nurture him even better than I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took forever but finally finally I'm done with this I'm so glad.


End file.
